Amor prohibido
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: Cuando el amor va más allá del odio. La lucha por conseguir lo que el corazón reclama. Draco y Hermione han comenzado una bonita historia de amor secreta, aunque pronto verá la luz y deberán luchar por superar varios obstáculos por conseguir estar juntos.
1. En el callejón Diagón

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama es totalmente mía.**

**Esta historia fue publicada en Potter Fics a nombre de Livia Scofield, que soy yo misma, solo que con una cuenta distinta. Lo que pasa que allí no la he terminado aun porque no recuerdo la contraseña.**

**Hay unas pequeñas modificaciones en la historia, con los que intento conseguir mejorar el capítulo original.**

**Lo que está escrito entre "comitas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en **_**cursiva **_**son conversaciones en la lejanía o telefónicas.**

**La historia está escrita en tercera persona.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**Capítulo 1.**

El día había amanecido nublado, lo que no era muy extraño en Londres, donde la mayor parte de los días estaba nublado o llovía, aunque ese día parecía que el sol luchaba salir.

Harry se despertó en cuanto vio un poco de luz a través de la ventana, aunque no se movió de la cama. Era temprano y Ron seguía durmiendo profundamente, a pesar de las explosiones que se oía en el piso inferior. "Fred y George deben de estar trabajando en otro de sus inventos." pensó Harry, cogiendo un libro que tenía encima de la mesita de noche.

Y era exactamente eso lo que estaba pasando.

Desde que Harry les había dado a los gemelos Weasley el premio del torneo de los tres magos (cuatro en esa ocasión), Fred y George se habían puesto las pilas respecto a sus proyectos. Tenían en mente abrir una gran tienda de artículos de broma y era exactamente eso lo que pensaban hacer, en cuanto tuvieran todos los artículos listos.

_- Chicos! En pie! - _dijo la voz de la señora Weasley al otro lado de la puerta.

Harry se puso en pie de un salto, pero Ron ni se movió. Seguía durmiendo. Harry, en más de una ocasión, había pensado que Ron no se despertaría ni que la casa se le cayera encima y, en esos momentos, lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos.

- Ron. - susurró.

- ¿Qué?

- Ron! Despierta!

- Ya voy…

_- Chicos, el desayuno está listo. Y Hermione ya os está esperando a bajo._

Como si hubiera recibido un calambrazo, Ron se puso en pie de un salto y fue corriendo hacia el armario. Harry se quedó alucinado al verle y se dejó caer sentado en la cama, mirando a su amigo.

- ¿Qué? - dijo Ron al sentirse observado. - Solo me he levantado porque, sino lo hago, Hermione es capaz de venir a buscarnos.

- Si, claro. - dijo Harry, poniéndose en pie, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no ponerse a reír.

- Paso de que nos vea en pijama.

- Si, claro. Tienes razón. - dijo, siguiéndole la corriente.

Harry siguió el ejemplo de su mejor amigo y también fue a vestirse y, en diez minutos, los dos estuvieron en la cocina, sentados a la mesa junto a Hermione y Ginny, que también se había levantado.

- Si que os habéis levantado temprano hoy. - comentó Hermione, empezando a comer un trozo de tarta de calabaza.

- Si. Es que solemos despertamos temprano. - dijo Ron, lo que provocó que Harry se atragantara con un trozo de bacón.

- ¿En serio? - dijo Ginny, alzando una ceja, no se lo creía. Ni de lejos. Conocía demasiado bien a su hermano. Pero a quien no podía dejar de mirar era a Harry.

- Si, si. Claro. - dijo, distraídamente, aunque no engañaba a Ginny.

- Ya...

- Adiós!

Los cuatro miraron hacia la puerta, por la que acababan de salir Fred y George. Los cuatro se miraron entre ellos y miraron a la señora Weasley, que acababa de aparecer con una bandeja repleta de pequeñas tartas de arándanos.

- ¿A donde han ido Fred y George, mamá?

- Ginny, chicos. Veo que vuestros hermanos no os han dicho nada, así que os lo voy a decir yo, ya que en una hora iremos al callejón Diagón y no quiero que os pille por sorpresa. - Harry se imaginaba qué era lo que la señora Weasley les iba a decir, pero no dijo nada. La verdad era que se sentía bastante incómodo al ser cómplice de los gemelos. - Vuestros hermanos han realizado... lo que ellos llaman su sueño.

Harry se dio cuenta de que no le hacía mucha gracia lo que habían hecho sus hijos, aunque también vio que se sentía orgullosa de que no se hubieran convertido en pequeños delincuentes. Sonrió internamente.

- Vuestros hermanos han abierto una tienda de articulos de bromas.

- Que guay! - exclamó Ginny.

- Serán... no me habían dicho nada! - exclamó Ron, ofendido. - ¿Tú sabías algo, Harry?

- Bueno... no lo sabía de cierto, pero... bueno, era de imaginar. - dijo, bajando la vista a su plato. - Quiero decir. Llevaban tiempo amenazando con abrir una tienda. ¿No?

- Si, es cierto. - dijo Ron, un poco más calmado.

Harry soltó un suspiro de alivio. Ginny le miró y sonrió. Se preguntó si Ginny sabría la verdad.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, los cuatro, junto a la señora Weasley, fueron al callejón Diagón a través de polvos flu, la forma más rápida de viajar.

El callejón era un lugar sombrío desde que Voldemort y sus mortífagos ya no se escondían a los ojos del mundo de los magos, por lo que la tienda de bromas de los Weasley llamaba mucho la atención.

- Que guay. - dijo Ron, mirando la tienda con los ojos como platos. - Es alucinante.

Fueron todos juntos hacia la tienda sin decir nada más. Bueno, todos no. Cuando Hermione iba a seguirles, sintió como una dura y fría mano la sujetaba por la muñeca y tiraba de ella.

Fue llevada a un callejón oscuro. Al principio se asustó, pero cuando vio el rostro de quien la había sujetado, empezó a ponerse nerviosa, aunque no pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa apareciera en sus labios.

- Hola.

- Ho-hola. - dijo, cada vez más hipnotizada por los grisáceos ojos de quien, en ese momento, acariciaba su mano. - ¿Por qué has echo eso? Podrían haberte visto.

- Pero no lo han hecho. Tranquila. – dijo, aun acariciando la mano de Hermione, que no podía evitar estar nerviosa ante tal situación.

- Esto es muy peligroso.

- ¿Peligroso? ¿Que hay de malo en que te diga hola?

- En que tú nunca me has dicho hola.

El chico sonrió con timidez. Sabía que Hermione tenía razón. Él la odiaba. Bueno, eso a ojos de todos los demás, porque eso no era en absoluto lo que sentía.

- Te vi pasar y quise decirte hola.

Hermione sonrió en el momento en que el chico se inclinaba sobre ella y le dio un breve beso en los labios.

- Hola.

- Hola Draco.

**.-...-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**Hola hola. **

**Ya estoy aquí!**

**Lo se, es corto, pero es el primero, quería poneros en situación.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y, para saber si os ha gustado, necesitaría que me dejarais un pequeño comentario.**

**Es broma. Opino que si la historia es buena, dejareis comentario. Si no lo dejais, me contentaré con saber que estais leyendo mi historia. Aunque me gusta saber que opinais y en que puedo seguir mejorando, que es lo que quiere cualquier persona a la que le encanta escribir.**

**Lo dicho, espero que al menos os haya gustado lo suficiente como para seguir leyendo.**

**Besitos.**


	2. En la Madriguera

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama es totalmente mía.**

**Lo que está escrito entre "comitas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en **_**cursiva **_**son conversaciones en la lejanía o telefónicas.**

**La historia está escrita en tercera persona.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**2.**

- ¿Como ha ido el verano?

- Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que está pasando... bien. - dijo Hermine, separándose un poco de Draco, que había apartado la vista. - ¿Preparado para el nuevo curso?

- Más o menos.

- Yo... lo siento, pero tengo que irme. Seguramente me estarán buscando. - dijo, mirando a ver si veía a Harry o Ron, pero la calle estaba totalmente vacía. - Mejor será que no nos pillen juntos, ni siquiera hablando.

- Si. Tienes razón. Como siempre. – dijo Draco, sonriendo, haciendo sonreír también a Hermione.

- Adiós.

- Espera. - Draco volvió a cogerla por la muñeca, esta vez con más suavidad, y la atrajo hacia él.

Sin decir nada más, llevó sus manos a las mejillas de la chica y la besó.

_- Hermione! ¿Donde te has metido?_

_- Hermione!_

- Ves? Me están buscando. - dijo, aunque no se apartó del chico. - Tengo que irme.

- ¿Y quien te lo impide? - dijo, esbozando una sonrisa.

- Ya lo sabes.

- Venga, ves. - le dio un último y breve beso y salió del callejón.

Draco sonrió y, al momento, cada uno se fue por un lado.

Hermione aun iba sonriendo como una boba cuando se encontró con Harry, Ron y Ginny.

- ¿Por qué sonríes? - preguntó Ron, recibiendo un codazo por parte de Ginny. – Au!

- Por nada en especial. – dijo Hermione, sin mirar a nadie, sin poder dejar de sonreír.

- Vamos, Hermione. Vayamos a mirar por allí. - Ginny cogió a Hermione de la mano y se la llevó hacia la tienda, dejando atrás a los sorprendidos chicos. - ¿Quien es él?

- ¿Quien es quien? - preguntó Hermione, haciéndose la inocente, aunque Ginny puso cara de que no se creía nada.

- Hermione, por favor. No me tomes por idiota. Que los chicos no se hayan dado cuenta no significa que yo tampoco me haya enterado. - dijo, pasando entre la gente, yendo hacia lo que parecía un almacén. - Va. Cuenta. ¿Quien es él? ¿Le conozco?

- No te lo puedo decir, Ginny. - dijo con pesar. Se moría de ganas por contárselo a su amiga, pero había hablado con Draco y quedaron en no contárselo a nadie. Al menos, por el momento.

- ¿Por qué? Somos amigas. Nos lo contamos siempre todo. – dijo Ginny, sintiéndose algo dolida.

- Bueno... Verás… es que es algo complicado. - se soltó de la mano de su amiga y empezó a pasearse entre las cajas del almacén. - Solo puedo decirte que... cuando estoy a su lado... bueno... - volvía a sonreír. - Aix, Ginny!

- Madre mía. Te tiene idiotizada. - dijo, poniéndose a reír. - Nunca te había visto así de embobada.

- Lo se! – exclamó, riendo. - Bueno, es que… la verdad es que no siento esto desde...

- Desde Viktor. - terminó de decir Ginny, que sabía cuanto había llegado a gustarle cuando se habían conocido hacía ya casi dos años. - Bueno, si eres feliz es lo único que me importa. – dijo, abrazándola. - Ya me lo contarás cuando creas conveniente.

- Gracias Ginny. No sé que haría sin ti.

- Tu vida sería muy aburrida. – dijo, poniéndose a reír.

Hermione le devolvió de inmediato el abrazo a Ginny. Aun seguían abrazadas cuando Ron entró en el almacén de la tienda. Con su habitual falta de tacto, les preguntó qué era eso tan importante que les tenía tan felices.

Ninguna de ellas dijo nada. Ambas cogieron a Ron del brazo y salieron a la tienda, donde cada vez había más gente. Gracias a Dios, ni Ron ni Harry volvieron a preguntar por la sonrisa de bobalicona que Hermione seguía llevando en su rostro, aunque Ron parecía estar un poco raro, como molesto, aunque tampoco nadie mencionó eso.

Compraron unas cuantas cosas en la tienda. Bueno, todos salvo Harry, a quien se lo regalaron todo, y fueron a comprar el resto de cosas que les hacía falta. Dos horas después, volvían a estar en la Madriguera, donde comenzaron todos a hacer las maletas.

Ginny y Hermione volvieron a encerrarse en la habitación a hablar, lo que exasperó a Ron, que no le gustaba nada no entender nada.

- ¿Que secretitos se llevan entre esas dos? - preguntó por tercera vez en diez minutos.

- Y yo que sé, Ron. - dijo Harry, que estaba un poco cansado del tema. - ¿Por qué no vas a preguntárselo y así acabamos con las dudas? - se sentó en la cama y cogió uno de sus libros de Quidditch.

- No me dirían nada.

- Sin duda, es lo más probable. - murmuró sin prestarle demasiada atención. – Supongo que son cosas de chicas.

- Pero me intriga. Nunca había visto a Hermione sonreír tanto. - se sentó al lado de Harry, con otro libro en la mano. - No es que me moleste. Es mi amiga. Quiero que sea feliz.

- Yo también quiero eso.

- Pero, no sé porque´, me da la sensación de que es por un chico. – Ron había cambiado el tono de voz. Era como si esa idea no le agradara en absoluto.

Ron volvió a ponerse en pie y fue hacia la puerta de la habitación.

- ¿A donde vas ahora?

- A comer. - dijo y, al momento, se marchó.

Harry se quedó mirando la puerta sin saber que decir. Nunca había visto a Ron tan raro. Bueno, si, cuando Hermione fue al baile del torneo de los tres magos con Viktor Krum. Empezó a pensar que, a lo mejor, era porque le gustaba Hermione, aunque nunca lo demostraba.

Toc, toc.

- Adelante. - dijo Harry, sin moverse del sitio.

Ginny entró en la habitación y sonrió a Harry, que se sorprendió al verla. Ginny fue hacia la ventana y se quedó mirando hacia fuera. Estuvieron así un rato sin decir nada. Aunque Harry no necesitaba hablar, le gustaba estar así con ella. Aunque al final tanto silencio empezó a incomodarle y decidió hablar.

- A Hermione le gusta un chico, no? - preguntó.

- Eso me parece. – dijo Ginny, sin moverse.

- ¿No te ha contado nada?

- Claro que me lo ha contado, pero eso va a quedar entre nosotras. - dijo, dedicándole una leve sonrisa. - Pero bueno, que tampoco es que me cuente mucha cosa. Y yo tampoco le hago preguntas.

- A veces es lo mejor. - dijo Harry, dejando a un lado el libro.

- Si. Si no haces preguntas, acaban contándotelo todo. - Ginny fue hacia Harry y se sentó a su lado. - Bueno, creo que se ha hecho la hora de comer.

- ¿Bajamos?

- Venga, vamos.

Ginny cogió a Harry de la mano y fueron juntos hacia la cocina, donde solo estaban los señores Weasley.

- Hola papá. - dijo Ginny, soltando de golpe a Harry, comenzando a sonrojarse - ¿Como ha ido la mañana en el trabajo?

- Entretenida, como siempre. - sonrió y ayudó a la señora Weasley a poner la mesa. - Hola Harry.

- Hola señor Weasley.

- ¿Cómo ha ido la mañana de compras?

- Bastante bien. Ya lo tenemos todo. – dijo, recibiendo una sonrisa del señor Weasley.

Harry intentó ayudarles a poner la mesa, pero no le dejaron.

A veces se sentía incómodo, ya que no le dejaban hacer nada porque era un invitado. Nunca antes le habían hecho las cosas. Al contrario. Él siempre era el que servía a los demás.

A la una, ya estaban todos en la mesa, comiendo el gran banquete que había preparado la señora Weasley. Estaba todo muy bueno, como siempre, por lo que Harry no quería dejar de comer, pero llegó un momento en que tuvo que hacerlo, ya que sentía que iba a reventar. Miró a los demás comensales y se dio cuenta de que a todos les estaba pasando lo mismo.

- ¿Queréis más tarta, chicos?

- No! - exclamaron todos. - Estoy a punto de reventar. - murmuró Ron, esperando que solo Harry le oyera, aunque por la colleja que le dio su madre, no lo consiguió. - Au!

- Chicos, necesito que esta tarde trabajéis en el jardín. Ya hay demasiados gnomos y habría que sacarlos.

- Claro mamá. - dijeron Ron y Ginny al mismo tiempo.

Cuando consiguieron moverse de sus asientos, los cuatro salieron al jardín y empezaron a sacar a los gnomos del jardín, lo que les llevó más de cuarenta minutos. Cuando terminaron, los cuatro se dejaron caer en el suelo. Había empezado a soplar el aire y se estaba muy bien ahí fuera. Además, seguían estando tan llenos que seguían sin poder moverse.

- Si sigo comiendo así, no voy a poder seguir poniéndome mi ropa. - comentó Harry.

Ginny se puso a reír, aunque se le cortó pronto la risa. Se incorporó de golpe. Le había parecido ver a...

- ¿Qué pasa, Ginny? - preguntó Hermione.

- Nada, nada. Me ha parecido ver a alguien. - dijo, volviendo a tumbarse. - Debo de estar alucinando. Comer tanto no es bueno. Ya se lo digo siempre a mi madre.

- A mi me gusta la comida de mamá.

Hermione se acercó un poco y le susurró al oído.

- Ginny, ¿qué ha pasado?

- Me ha parecido ver a alguien en lo alto de la colina. – susurró también.

- ¿A quién te ha parecido ver?

- A Malfoy.

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**El segundo capítulo llegó. **

**Ha sido un poco más light que el anterior, pero prometo que el siguiente será más intenso, porque... los chicos vuelven a Hogwarts!**

**Besitos!**


End file.
